1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention herein relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including an optical adjustment member including scattering particles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device generally includes a display panel displaying an image. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels connected to the plurality of gate lines and the plurality of data lines. The display device includes a gate driving part providing gate signals corresponding to the plurality of gate lines and a data driving part outputting data signals corresponding to the plurality of data lines.
Also, the display device includes a light source providing the display panel with light. The light source includes a light source part outputting light, and a plurality of optical members such as a light guide plate transmitting light to the display panel.